Oghren
Oghren was the violent and crude Beserker, hailing from the underground halls of Orzammar. As a member of the Hero of Ferelden's party, he would come to terms with the madness and death of his wife, settle down, find a wife, join the Grey Wardens and live up to the legend history would make him out to be. Oghren used to be a promising warrior of House Kondrat in Orzammar. He married a smith caste girl named Branka, who would later become a Paragon. Soon after founding House Branka it absorbed the entire House Kondrat. Branka soon took her household, with the sole exception of her husband, into the Deep Roads in search of the secrets of the legendary smith Caridin. They were not heard from again. Oghren, left behind, became a laughing stock. He started drinking, making his situation worse as he challenged another warrior over an insult and killed him in a first-blood match while drunk. Oghren was stripped of his house name and barred from bearing weapons within the city, a punishment considered worse than exile for a warrior. Oghren has spent the last two years trying to convince the Assembly, or anyone else who will listen to him, to look for Branka in the Deep Roads. Oghren will only become a member of the party when the Warden is sent into the Deep Roads by Bhelen or Harrowmont to find Branka and secure her support for their ascension to the throne. He can leave Orzammar and the Deep Roads at this point, but he will not talk until A Paragon of Her Kind has been completed. He is eager to reunite with his wife, but when the truth is revealed, he is shocked at what she has done in her quest for the Anvil of the Void, including causing the death of most of her House. Yet, despite this he is willing to offer her a second chance, and he disapproves if the Warden chooses to side with Caridin and destroy the Anvil. After a new king has been chosen, Oghren then throws his lot in with that of the Warden's and leaves Orzammar to help fight the Blight. Battle vs. Gimli (by Greenberet69) Gimli: Oghren: Oghren along with 3 Orzammar dwarves are investigating a Middle-Earth dwarven city called Moria and find the door already open and enter thinking that they might be entering a trap. Meanwhile Gimli along with 3 Middle-Earth dwarves had seen Oghren coming and set a trap at the entrance. While Oghren and 2 dwarves are looking for evidence of the place being a hide out for civilians of Middle Earth one of the dwarves wanders to far and so Gimli and his dwarves spring the ambush with Giml using a throwing axe on the closes Orzammar soldier hitting him right in the head . Oghren sees this and yells in happiness "Finally a battle!" Gimli replies saying "You will taste my axe, attack!!!". One of the Orzammar dwarves fires his Nugbane hitting one of Gimli's dwarves in the heart . Another of Gimli's dwarves charges at Oghren and Oghren kills him using Frenzy meanwhile Gimli charges at the crossbow wielding Orzammar dwarf while he is reloading but before he could finish Gimli strikes him right on the head with his battleaxe . Gimli and his last dwarf decide to fall back deeper into Moria with Oghren and his last dwarf chaing after them. They arrive at Balin's Tomb where Gimli turns and tries to throw a axe at Oghren but Oghren's armor protects him with the Axe getting stuck in it meanwhile the two soldiers engage in a combat with Oghren's soldier starts becoming too tired as before him and Oghren and the others left they had accidentally had to much to "drink" and this gives Gimli's dwarf a chance and he strikes him down hitting him in the chest . Oghren gets the axe unstuck from his armor and use it and throws it at Gimli's soldier killing him . Gimli retreats even further and once again Oghren gives chase with the two of them arriving at the Bridge of Khaza Dum. Oghren and Gimli engage but both warriors find out that they are both master axe fighters but still try to kill one another. Oghren begins to tire too from the heavy drinking and Gimli sees this and tries to strike him but Oghren quicky headbutts Gimli to the ground. "Who will taste who's axe?" Oghren says while Gimli gets up. Once Gimli gets up Oghren quicky strike Gimli right in the stomach and then uses his axe to toss Gimli off the bridge and Gimli falls to his death . Oghren yells in victory. WINNER: OGHREN Expert's Opinion While Gimli had better training, was far more healthy, and was more intelligent than Oghren, the latter just brought better armor than Gimli's Dwarven Helmet and was more Brutal, and had more combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors